A love letter for you
by Koneko on Lyoko
Summary: I've finally written them, the words I've never been able to say, the words I've barely been able to write. But still, I wonder, how could I give you the letter, how could you receive it when I don't even know where you are. And if I got the chance to give you it, would I be able to? (should I continue this with a similar thing for other couples?)


This is just a short thing written for something on DA. Not particularly proud of it to be honest but eh you're your own worst critic :L I'm actually tempted to do something like this for other characters, like characters writing love letters to each other, I need more practice with writing in the POV of characters, tell me if you think I should :3  
Btw this was supposed to be written for Valentines day.

I don't own Fairy Tail, never have, never will and if I did, I'd be damned if the anime ended... ;-;

* * *

**A love letter for you.**

Dear Jellal,

Would you believe me if I told you this wasn't the first time I've written; or at least tried to write; a letter like this for you? Would you be surprised that I wanted to write this letter at all? Would you think it was strange?

I've tried writing this letter so many times over the years, yet I've never been able to finish. I always found myself unable to finish writing something so trivial as this. It's pathetic is it not? I walk through the streets at this time of year seeing young, soon-to-be-couples handing one another these letters, yet I can't even fathom the thought of writing one, let alone going through the process of giving it to you.

I suppose it's hard to think about how I'd give this to you anyway. It's always been like that though, hasn't it? We can't spend too long together or it'll just end in heartbreak. It pains me to give it such a positive thought, but our time together in the tower was probably the longest and, in a way, the happiest time we spent together. I don't want to call it the happiest. The word happiness should never even be associated with that place, but it was the happiest time for us.

When I think about it, I realise that any time we met after that never ended well. When I returned to the tower. Nirvana. And now, after seven years, I find out that you're no longer in prison and have formed your own guild. I think it's good. That in your own way, you've finally settled down into a guild. I know that it isn't a normal guild, like Fairy Tail, and I know it isn't an official one, but at least it's something. And, even though it's not the right thing, it brings me comfort to know that you aren't alone in a prison cell any more.

I suppose I really should get to the actual point of this letter, but this means I'm drawing closer to the end again, will this be the time that I finish it?  
When my friends found out about how I really felt, well some of them looked at me like I was crazy and I can't blame them really. They only know what happened between us, they weren't there to see it, it's a different perspective when you think about it. Being there with you, seeing your face, your eyes; I don't know, there was always just something in your eyes that meant I could never hate you. No matter what you did.

What I'm trying to say is, what the point of this letter is, is that I love you Jellal. I finally wrote those words, the ones I could never say, the ones that were only said in my mind. Would you be surprised to know that my pen stayed hovering over the paper for what felt like hours before I finally wrote those words? But I've finally said it...well almost. I've written it in a letter that you'll probably never read, but it's a step in the right direction at least.

If you ever do read this Jellal, then I'm glad that you'll know how I really feel. How I've always felt about you, ever since we first met.

Love, Erza Scarlet.  
I'll never forget the name you gave me.

~X~X~X~X~

The man stared at the paper in front of him as he sat in the small cave, the space illuminated by the light of the fire. He couldn't help but question how he'd ended up with the letter, but soon realised that the red head must have slipped it into his pocket when they were falling, whether it was an accident or not he wasn't sure.

A smile made it's way onto his lips as he read through the letter. At some points the smile was a bitter one, when he remembered the past and his heart ached at the memories of hurting her, of leaving her, of forgetting everything but her name. At other points it was a warm smile, a serene one, as he thought of the good times, as she wrote about him being free from prison and as he remembered the warmth behind her name; when that name was the only thing in his thoughts.

For a while he did nothing but stare at the paper in his hands, reading the words over and over again, but then his smile returned and he stared out onto the blank sea, the words that he too had never been able to say, escaping his lips, "I love you too, Erza."


End file.
